


Beats

by soncnica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Dean-Centric, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soncnica/pseuds/soncnica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are beats that say ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I seriously only own the grammar/spelling mistakes. The characters are NOT MINE! ALL IS FICTION.

There are beats that say _Winchester your whole goddamned life is one big, long horror show_. And then there are beats that say _no, 's not_. There are beats that say _Sam_ as easily as they do _Sammy_ and yeah, it's not.

There are beats that say _watch out for your little brother_ , and there are beats that say _yes, sir_. But there are beats that say _you don't have to anymore_ and beats that say _it's what I do, brother_. But there are beats that say _it's okay, you can stop_. And there are beats that say _no,_ _I can't_.

The beats go all out at night, while at daylight they hide among other noise, noise that spell _gun, blade, knife, words, kick, punch._ And then at night the beats say _what a crappy day, but at least you're alive_. And then there are beats that say _yeah, for how long?_ But the beats also say _for as long as we're here_.

There are beats that say _you're a killer, a murderer, a psychopath, a sociopath, dark, dark, dark_. And there are beats that say _you're good, kind, loyal, helping people, saving them, a hidden knight in a hidden armor_. But then there are beats that say _I'm damaged beyond repair_ and beats that say _if you are, so am I_.

There are beats his heart does that spell out Sammy, spell out Sam whenever he presses his palm over his heart. Sometimes they say mom, sometimes dad, but mostly it's all Sam, Sammy, Sam. He wonders what Sam's heartbeats spells out? Do they spell Dean?

His heartbeats think so, but well, everyone knows that what a heart thinks, is not what the brain knows.

There are beats that beat _road, gasoline, tar, curves, black, shiny, baby, leather, whiskey, old spice, blood, blood and more blood_. And _laughter, openness, freedom, speed, country roads, highways, small town roads and huge city streets_.

Heartbeats that spell _life - pure, shared, open life_.

And beats that beat _shotgun, Sammy with a smile on his face_ , and beats that say _grip the steering wheel tight and look at the road before your life gets taken away_.

But there are beats that also say _but why look away, when my life is right before my eyes_. The road has nothing on that.

Music beats, beats of a heart – all one and the same.

Sometimes the beats go wild - out of control wild, like a caged lion with a bloody antelope dangling before the cage - but the mouth helps by forming a 'you okay?' and the ears help when they hear ''m good' and the beats settle down, go lazy and sleepy, because they know that tone of voice. But if the answer is not there or the voice is laced with pain, then they go berserk. And no organ, no cell, no synopsis, no sinew, bone or muscle wants to talk about times when that happens. It's too wild, too animalistic, a growl and a howl and a roar, all too primitive to ever remember it. The beats shudder then, shake the whole system like a sea in a storm.

There are beats that say _what the fuck are you doing, you son of a bitch_ and there are beats that say _fuck if I know_ and all that makes the brain laugh while the heart stutters in a sigh.

Because yes, what is he doing, what is anybody doing?

But then, there are beats that say _maybe its love_.

And yeah, that is what he's doing. Love and love make the heartbeats strong. Stronger and stronger and stronger whenever the brain counteracts with _love can be used, abused, the demons know, the angels know it, the monsters know it, everyone knows it_. Love is more powerful than anything, right up there with life itself. But the heartbeats simply beat off a _love is love and we will use it and abuse it too_.

And then there are beats that say _Sammy_ and beats that say _Dean_ and _brothers_ and _family_.

No one can say otherwise, because the heart is stronger than the brain.  
  
 **The End**


End file.
